Dark Messiah
by Darkflower1
Summary: Jedah will do anything for to win the love of Enya once more, even if it means he has to kill her husband to get her heart
1. Default Chapter

Dark Messiah  
By Darkflower Disclaimer:I do not own anyone, but the smaller characters and the love interest. This is like Andera Evan's Angel of Darkness, well, somewhat. Please keep in mind that I am not trying to plagrize her work. Really, I am not.This is based on Jedah's resurrection. Please review and if you do, please do not send me a review saying this is crap, you can not write worth shit.blah blah.Thank you.  
  
Chapter one:Enya  
  
Silence is all that dwells within the dark corradors of Castle Doma. Once screaming with passion from a lover, Now, this castle of the demon lord, is reduced to an old, uncared for, dark, quiet,dusty place of nothingness.However, outside the castle, far over the green hills, lay bleeding, moaning, even screaming. The sounds of suffering. Countless soldiers lay dead. Soldiers sent to fight and protect the demon villaiges. They fail. Vampires over power, and out number the demon army. War is and perhaps allways will remian everything now. Peace lurks nowhere within the bodies of the creatures of Makai.Hatered towards different species is the only thing felt between them. Every resident in Makai. Because of the fall of the realm's wisest, perhaps most noble, and powerful ruler of all Makai. Jedah Doma. Slain by conceiving probubly too much power from another world. To some, this was the way of his death. Yet, one creature, feels that it was greed that destroyed him and his soul."Ozum is a fool."Enya stated softly in the German Language, as that was what her servent, Eassy spoke.  
  
Enya starred out her bedroom window in the Castle Ozum, her current Lord. She sits, and stitches clothing for her unborn child. Her child. And only hers, stories told that she was pregnant before she met Ozum. And that she had been conceiving for over one thousand years. And only one of this species offspring could wait this long. Dark angels.And then others say it was Ozum's, but only Enya knows whose heir she carried and she refuses to speak and discuss it.  
  
The servent, Eassy knelt down by Enya's side and said,"Rumors say that Lord Ozum is growing more afriad. This is why his is attacking or attempting to attack the Castle Aensland."  
  
Enya looked at her,"No. Are you sure?"  
  
Eassy knodded,"I overheard him when he met with his nobles, that he was going to attack the incubi castle at dawn, his Generals are leading the army as we speak."  
  
Enya closed her eyes and shook her head,"I hope that Moloch attacks this castle and fights Ozum and kills my husband, and hopefully put me out of my pain."  
  
Eassy looked at Enya as the young queen lowered her head. Eassy knew what she ment, and gently lifted her chin and placed her forehead on Enya's and said,"I nearly forgot, that as I listened to Ozum's speech, I heard that Lucifer has spoken with Ozum, and said to surrender and let the rest of the demon people live in peace, or he shall personally resurrect Him so that he could make sure Ozum will get his come back for entering this war."Enya looked up at her and slowly arose from her chair by the window. She placed her stitching down and touched where her unborn son lay resting in his fetus.  
  
"Eassy, do you believe that Lucifer will release the soul of the very demon who left me alone with his son? The very demon who destroyed us?"Eassy arose too and approached Enya.  
  
"My Lady,if Jedah comes back then Ozum will suffer for all the pain he put you through. And he will come for you. Why do you still believe he died for greed. It is widely said that he loved you more than life itself. This was no accident, my Lady. Some say he had opened the gate, to bring life back to Makai. And he was set up by Ozum. If he does return for you, will you forgive him?"  
  
"No, I can not.I refuse to give birth to this child, with or with out him. And he will make sure I do give birth."Eassy watched Enya leave the bedroom.And then she said to herself  
  
"I wish you could forgive one who loves you."  
  
"My Lord."Enya began, reaching the entrance to the throneroom. Ozum looked up from his throne and glared at her,"Enya, I have told you, why do you have to act against my wishes?"He asked through his clentched teeth.  
  
Enya looked around, again, she had mistakenly walked in the middle of a court meeting.She walked foreward, and knelt on one knee infront of her husband's throne,at the foot of the small stairs."Forgive me, my Lord.I only wished to speak with you about this war."She said arising.Brushing back her long black hair off her shoulders. She added,"I wished simply to watch, I am after all, your queen."  
  
Ozum looked around then said,"Very well,come, come and join me on our thrones."He said.  
  
Enya bowed her head,"Thank you my Lord."She stated softly and wondered uo to her throne.She sat right by Ozum. And listened and as she listened, she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder back, before she became Ozum's, back when she was once truly afraid....  
  
1003 A.D  
  
"How long do you plan to be gone?"She asked. Leaning over her lover's bare cyan shoulder.  
  
Her lover looked behind his shoulder, and turned to face, his naked partner,slowly stroking her face, he whispered,"Too long, two days is. Without you there with me."After finishing that sentence, he lightly kissed her lips.And then, he spotted a tear in Enya's green eyes,and whispered,"Why are you so pained, Enya? Is it because I am leaving your side for but two days?"  
  
Enya shook her head and sat up."No, it is because you are being nothing more then a selfish pig. I had a dream that the powers of this gate will kill you and bring your soul to battle with Lucifer in the Abyss."She looked at her love and shook her head,"I should have never come to this place on your hand. I should have never loved you. When I have been engaged to your Noble Ozum."  
  
The demon she was with, sat up and lightly kissed her shoulder and whispered into her ear,"Enya, with this, I can make a more loving realm. Even if there is no war yet, I can bring everlasting peace between those who see one another as animals. Then we can be together for all time."Enya looked over at him and kissed him open mouthed.  
  
Her tears dripped down her cheeks."I am sorry, but I can not remain a lie any more. I have to stay true to my betrothed. Go, go on and commit your suicide, I have seen it in dreams, your fate will be cealed if you go, Jedah."  
  
Present...  
  
When Enya opened her eyes, it was to the sound of a near by buzzing noise. All stopped and looked around. The buzzing noise seemed to be getting closer And then all was quiet. Enya looked at Ozum. He looked up at the glass cealing and over the room, shadows were cast. And then Enya screamed just as the glass was broken, and a swarm of the Soul Bees lept in from the roof. Nobles arose and attempted to flee the place, however, the worroir bees would not let them. Let them live. Enya hid behind the thrones as Ozum flew off his,a sword in hand, he fought against the bees.  
  
The Queen bee looked over at her soldiers, they were getting sliced to ribbins,she screamed,"Letzz go!"And the bees obeyed and lept into the air, flying away from the castle, with several of the noble's souls.  
  
"Enya!Enya!" Ozum screamed, in a panic tone.  
  
"I am here, Ozum."Enya said,coming out of hidding."What do they want?"She asked.Ozum shook his head,  
  
"I do not know, but, I am sure they are working for nothing more than a pathetic being too afriad to show himelf."And then he added, whispering curtly into her ear,"A being such as Jedah Doma."And he departed the bloody throne room."Despose of these bodies."he said to a servent. 


	2. Beyond insanity

Chapter two:Beyond Insanity  
  
"So?"Jedah asked, as the Queen of the Bees flew into his castle."Where is she?"  
  
Queen be took a slight bow and said,"Zozzzry lord Jedah, but we could not find her. Zzzhee muzzzt have fled before I could get to her."  
  
Jedah closed his eyes,"And the souls?"  
  
"They are here, but not many."She said, bowed once more, and left. Jedah now stood alone in the darkness of his room."Why do you hide from me, Enya?"He asked himself in his mind.  
  
Opening his eyes, Jedah knew what he had to do, get her himself. And destroy Ozum, that was after all the deal between his and Lucifer's souls in the Abyss.Snapping his metal, razor sharp wings, open, Jedah flew out the open window, towards Ozum's Castle, to reclaim the woman he loves. Knowing that she carried his child. And that it was either time to give birth, or let him use Enya'a womb as the Fetus of God.  
  
Enya sat in her chair looking out at the sun setting sky. She heard a small noise out in the halls.Followed by a loud thud at her door."Ozum?"She asked arising, no answer.She walked towards the door, and ginerly turned the knob,just then a blooded dead guard fell right at her feet, she shreked and backed up. And then she saw two glowing, red snake like eyes in the shadows in the hall.  
  
Too frightened to scream, Enya backed up and watched as Jedah moved into her view. She stopped and looked at him.Jedah approached her,"Enya."He said softly."Enya, time has not tampered with your beauty."He whispered. He was close to her, so close. Enya was so scared, not knowing if he would try to kiss her, or hurt her."Enya."He said again. Lifting her chin, he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Enya yanked away from him,"Don't touch me."She hissed lowly.  
  
Jedah lowered his head to the side slightly, and smiled,"Hm. Still pissed off. At me,Enya? Well, perhaps I am just as unhappy with you, because you married another. When it should have been me."Jedah said, looking up at her, he showed insanity in his rattlesnake like eyes.  
  
Enya glared."I had no other choice, you killed yourself, because of your greed."She hissed.  
  
"Greed? I thought of you every single time I was with you! I impregnated you so that you did not have to give birth to that sick twisted freak's child! How could you not think of me?!"  
  
"You left me alone for years! Did you not think of me?! I was told that you had killed yourself!And for what, Jedah?!"Enya shouted back to him.  
  
"I did not kill myself, Enya! I was assasinated. Your husband knew about us, and got jealous because I could give to you, what that pitty excuse for a demon never could."  
  
Enya folded her arms over her chest,"And what is that?"  
  
Jedah stepped to her and got close into her face,"Love,and pleasure. I loved you, and my last thoughts were of you, my lasts words pertained to you."He whispered. Stroking her tear filled cheek."Enya, hold him in your warmth and protection, wait for me, to have our child."He whispered."Those where the very last words I said."  
  
Enya closed her eyes and let him touch her face.She opened her eyes once more and saw Jedah looking at her. And then his eyes traveled to her stomach. He touched her pregnant belly and said softly,"He is fully grown fetus. You should give birth to him, or let me take advantage of this, and use the fetus.I could use his to store souls, Then destroy Makai, to create another realm."He looked at her, the added,"Death, Enya. Can change the mind of even the most sane of beings. However,Death can not change my feelings about you.I still love you."  
  
Eyna looked at him and said,"You are not the Jedah I knew. You have turned into a devil. Blood shed is all you seak now."  
  
Jedah glared and roughly gripped her arms and rammed her back into the wall,"The animal told you lies about me hasn't he? What did he tell you?"He hissed.Enya closed her eye and attempted to turned her head away, but Jedah gripped her neck, but did not squeeze,"What did he say!?"  
  
"He said that you would try to kill me and take our son if you were ever to return, he said so many things that revolved around you and I making love!"  
  
She shouted sobbingly. Tears rushed from her eyes. "I have been so unfaithful! I should not have done that to him."  
  
"And what has he done to you!? Enya, he has told you lie after lie, and he has abused you so and brain washed you to where you are far too confused to believe it when I say that I still love you"  
  
"Enya!"Came Ozum's voice from the hall. Jedah looked behind his shoulder, then looked back at Enya."I will come back for you."  
  
And as he turned, there stood Ozum."Lord Jedah, well, well. It is a shame I could not prepare a festival feast in your honor, if I knew you would be coming."  
  
"Trust me, Ozum I take no pleasure in being here, I came for your heart on a platter. And for Enya."  
  
Ozum smiled and laughed,"Oh, how wrong you are Jedah. Enya would never go with you again. You are blue skinned, she is pale, don't you seem she only went to your bed because you were one of the greatest and wealthiest rulers alive, she used you so she would be queen and she killed you.."  
  
"No!"Enya screamed.  
  
".she set you up, my old friend. With her and her whorish ways. She is nothing more than a bitch." Jedah glared at Ozum. Then looked behind him .Enya was on her knees, her head burried on her belly,she was sobbing. And then Jedah turned back to look at Ozum, as many guards ran in, flintlock pistols aimed directly at him. Jedah smiled and shouted,"Dio Cega!" Tossing a buzzsaw at them.  
  
Enya screamed as both Jedah and a guard were hit. Jedah cringed in pain as a bullet penatrated his side. And the Guard screamed out in pain as the buzzsaw went right into his arm, lopping it off.Jedah lifted his arm, catching the on coming buzzsaw.  
  
It disappeared in his hands.Jedah looked up and smiled at Ozum,"Is that the extent of your powers, Ozum? Your forces are nothing. As you are."  
  
"Shoot him now!" Ozum shouted with rage. Jedah smiled, flipped to the side and let his wings out in front of him as the bullets bounced off his wings. And then it was all over. Jedah uncovered himself and reached for his back, his wings disappeared.  
  
Jedah shouted"Sprego!" A black fire ball flew from his left hand while his right hand held a scythe. Ozum just stood there as his guards were blown out the castle walls.  
  
"Your powers have grown slightly, Jedah. Is it because of your anger and rage locked up inside. Knowing that Enya choose me, insteed of you.Oh, I understand. Her beautyness is no doubt better then your mother's, the archangel, Racheal."  
  
Jedah began to growl inwardly"Enough, Ozum! Leave my mother out of this!"  
  
Ozum smiled and now he stood face to face with Jedah," Why? You never knew her, only through paintings. She was lovely, before she died. Do you know why I fell in love with Enya?I fell in love with her because she was nearly the last of her kind. As you are.Oh, she never told you, did she?"  
  
"Ozum..."Enya began.".please.."  
  
Ozum smiled insanely and said." She is a dark angel. You and her are the last of them. You see when I found out she and you were having an affair, I was so angered, yes, I lied, I killed you. I was angered that she reproduced with you. A blue skinned nothing! While I had to picture this as I bowed before you! You said that I was your true friend, but yet you slept with the woman who was engaged to me!And now! I will kill you once more! This time, you will not return" And after that sentence, Ozun lept at Jedah. Pinning him to the ground, Jedah was able to kick Ozum off his body. Both beings arose, a mighty weapon in hands. Jedah had his scythe, Ozum, his battle axe. They swung at one another.  
  
"No!" Enya screamed. As sparks flew from the blades as they came in conntact. 


	3. Enya's heart

Chapter three:Enya's Heart  
  
"Ozum! No!" Enya screamed. Ozum kicked Jedah and approached Enya. However, Jedah ran at Ozum,lowing his head,he rammed Ozum in the side, both beings flew out the window.Jedah and Ozum hit the ground as it began to rain. Jedah and Ozum arose. And circled one another as Enya ran to her balcony and watched them.  
  
"Why must you kid yourself, Jedah?"Ozum began."You could have, had it all, if you never fell in love. Why I remember when you were once heartless and your soul was empty as a log.I was that way two. But then a chit of a woman just had to come into our lives. You know it is funny, how you and me are alot alike. A woman arrives and we fall madly in love with her."Ozum chuckled.  
  
"Enough!" Jedah hissed. Leaping into the air, he attempted to kick Ozum. However, he acted fast and grabbed Jedah's ankle, twisting it. Jedah decided to use his other leg. Lifting his other, Jedah twisted the side of his healed shoe and kicked Ozum in the face. Ozum, screamed out in pain as the heal hit his eye. He let go of Jedah's other leg.  
  
Jedah was able to prevent a fall to the ground, by flipping back wards in the air. When he did land,he looked up. And looked for Ozum. He was gone. Jedah arose and retreaved his fallen scythe, he looked around. He recaleld seeing a shadow, just then he heard a noise,"We are nearly the same in age, and yet you still seem much older than I."Ozum lept off the top of the castle walls and landed onto Jedah's Back.  
  
Jedah rolled over. Just a Ozum was about to slice him in half with his battle axe. Jedah lifted his leg and kicked the weapon from Ozum. Ozum drew a dagger and lifted it into the air. Jedah's eyes widened and he lifted his claws, swiping them across Ozum's face. Then he lept to his feet. Still holding his scythe ,Jedah duck and rolled around Ozum, incasing him in a large ball, full of blood. Ozum was going to drown.  
  
Jedah began to cackle and then he looked up at the balcony and saw Enya watching them.He stopped laughing. He saw the frightened expression and pained look in Enya's eyes. Then he looked at the ball, knowing that if he were to let his drown, Enya would be sad. But if Jedah let Ozum live, his vengence would be terminated.  
  
Jedah sighed and lifted his scythe, bringing it down upon the ball. Breaking it.Jedah placed his scythe on his back, turned, stole a black stead from the castle barns and left through the castle gates. Ozum mean while began coughing, and tried to sit up. Enya lowered her head and walked back into the room.  
  
She looked at Eassy."Get my cloak. I am leaving."She said in German.She took off her long white night gown and donned a blue silk, tight medievil gown(I watch a lot of Braveheart and like to use the gowns that one princess chick wears) Eassy handed her a long green velevt, hooded cloak.  
  
"Hurry, Ozum is coming."Eassy said. Enya knodded and walked out to her balcony again and watched as Ozum began to bully and beat his guards. for failing to kill Jedah.  
  
Enya turned and looked at Eassy,"I have to find another way out."Eassy knodded and turned around."I know where you can go."She said and lead Enya out of the room, into the torture chamber, she took Enya's arm and lead her over to a large coffin. Which would have spikes within it, but, when Eassy opened it, there was staricase leading down."This way."Eassy said.  
  
Enya followed and as the reached the end of the stairs, there was a boat,in the water.Where they were.Under the castle."Eassy, does this lead to the...."  
  
"Blood river? Yes, it does ."Eassy said.Enya knoded and stepped into the boat. Eassy followed and rowed it out.  
  
Mean while...  
  
"Enya!"Ozum began coming into the room. He looked around. And saw her night gown laying on the floor. bending down, Ozum picked it up, and looked at the guards who had followed him,"She is gone! Find her! I can not let her be with Jedah again!!!!"He shouted.  
  
And Meanwhile.  
  
Jedah walked into the empty throneroom of his castle and sat down on his throne and thought for a minute. Placing his head down, Jedah began to dig his crimson nails into his forehead."I do not understand it. She does so desire for him to die, yet she is frightened of his death.Why?" Jedah asked in his mind, then arose and with his hands behind his back,wondered over to a window and looked out at the sky."God she is so beautiful. I love her so. I can not let Ozum abuse her futher."he muttered to himself.  
  
Just then one of the castle doors slowly creaked open.Jedah turned and reached for his scythe then saw it was Enya's servent, Eassy. She spoke in the ancient Makain language, because she could not speak the new langauge,English.And she knew that Jedah would not understand German"Lord Jedah. Lady Enya is here for you."She bowed her head as Enya stepped foreward.  
  
Jedah walked towards her, his hands still behind his back.Enya and Jedah now stood face to face,"My servent, Eassy, and myself, ask you to let us stay here for the night. I am fightened that my husband will harm me. Please."Then she touched his cold cheek.  
  
Jedah angled his head slightly and blinked once then said."You have my word that Ozum will harm you no longer,Enya."Jedah whispered.Enya's hand lifted and she backed up one step.  
  
"Thank you. I will be staying in Racheal's room, once more.Come, Eassy."She said and wondered off.  
  
Jedah stood in his throneroom, alone once more, then decided to speak with Enya.But as he reached the bedroom door, he changed his mind, and went into his own room.He closed the door, and lit a few candles, and got comfortable, sitting at his writting desk. He opened up a book, that he was reading before he died. As the rain outside began to settle.  
  
Soon, the sky was clear, and the full moon was visible to Jedah. He gazed up at it and arose, walking out onto his balcony, he watched the moon."Jedah."Came a voice Jedah turned around and saw Enya standing at his door, she was now in a long white gown(again)her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She starred at Jedah, then closed the door behind her.Though her belly was large, her figure was still slim. Jedah could nearly see through the nightgown.  
  
"What do you need?" he asked finally, finding his voice.  
  
"I only wish to look at the moon with you."She said softly, approaching him. Jedah knodded and let her accompany him. As Enya looked at the moon, Jedah looked over at her.  
  
He broke their silence,"I thought you were mad at me?"  
  
Enya turned her head,"I can not be. The truth is, I love you, and I always have. I think of you every moment. And I tried to deny my love for you, but I can't anymore."She lowered her head,"Jedah, I am so sorry, for what I had said to you before. I was just scarred, thats all. That you had changed."She said, her voice had become hoarse because of her crying.  
  
Jedah took her in his arms, and kissed her forehead."I knew you never ment what you said. Enya."Jedah whispered. Then added."I love you so much." Enya looked up at him and smiled lightly, Jedah did the same, he lightly stroked away her tears from her face.  
  
Jedah leaned down and kissed her, full in the mouth.He swept her into her arms and carried her into his room, he placed Enya onto his bed softy. Then kissed her. His hands began to figdet with the buttons on his coat.He let it slide off his shoulders.  
  
He leaned down and gently pushed Enya's head onto the pillow. He kissed her again. Then he looked at her, and remembered that she was pregnant.He smiled"We may need to adjust our posistion."Enya knodded.  
  
Jedah, without saying another word, moved Enya to sit up, he moved behind her and laid back.  
  
Pulling her down on top of him. He let her undress, and then he kissed her shoulder.Enya sighed and let him do as he wished.  
  
Daylight.  
  
Jedah's eyes drifted open as the sun peaked into the room. Jedah smiled lightly as he turned, and saw Enya, laying on her side, facing him, her eyes were open, and she too, smiled at him. Jedah slowly stroked her face."I feel like I really needed that."Enya whispered shlyly.  
  
Jedah smiled and kissed her lips."Ozum never could pleasure you the way I could."Jedah mused.  
  
Enya knodded,"He never desired to have me in his bed, even on our wedding night, because I was pregnant."She said. Jedah scooted closer to her and rested his forhead on hers.  
  
"You are so beautiful,I can not believe how Ozum treated you. He should not had said that you were a bitch, and a whore."  
  
Enya looked at him, her eyes showed pain,"Jedah I am sorry. I should have told you that I was the last female dark angel."  
  
Jedah shook his head,"I had already known. One reason why I was attracted to you. I thought that you could have my offspring. And help recreate the race."He whispered.  
  
Enya moved back a bit."So, your intentions were to use me?"She asked.  
  
Jedah looked at her,"No..well,at first, but I fell in love."  
  
"So you used me?"She asked sitting up,"You are no better then Ozum."She stated curtly, she arose from the bed, and retreaved her night gown.  
  
Jedah slapped his own forhead as Enya left the room.Knowing that he would have to prove himself to her, once more.  
  
Darting over to his pants, Jedah quickly donned them and ran out his room and caught up with Enya,"Please do not be mad at me."  
  
Enys turned, smiled and said,"You fool too easy, Jedah."She laughed, playfully kissing him. 


	4. Ozum's Surprise

Chapter four:Ozum's Surprise  
  
Ozum stood in front of a mirror, with the image of Jedah. he glared at him and said,"I find no pleasure in speaking to you, but it id for business."Ozum said.  
  
Jedah knodded and watched as Ozum walked back and forth in his room."And what is this business you seak, Ozum?"Jedah asked.  
  
"My wife. She was here when we fought, and when I went to see her, after you had left, she was gone. You remain with your sick ways and take her into your bed once more? Rather then mine."  
  
Jedah glared,"I would rather die a thousand deaths then to see, Enya in the arms of you, Ozum!"Jedah shouted.  
  
Ozum knodded and then shrugged,"Perhaps I can convince you to fight me again, then your thousand deaths will await you. You forget, Jedah I am the new demon lord, and I will destroy you!"  
  
"You haven't noticed Ozum, but when I died, I had left my throne to no one. I am still demon ruler, and you need to step down from your throne, or I will make you do it the hard way!"Jedah hissed.  
  
"Where is my wife, Jedah?!"  
  
"Enya is safe from your abuse. I will never let you touch her, as you have. Oh, yes Ozum. I know. I know all about your abuse towards her. A briuse on her eye tells more then words ever could."  
  
"Will you fight me then?"  
  
"Oh, yes Ozum, I will fight, you will die. I'll see that you fade into nothing! I shall do as you did to me. I will kill you."  
  
"We'll see Jedah, we'll see." And Ozum's image faded into Jedah's image. And Jedah saw only his own reflection. Jedah turned and left his room.  
  
Castle Doma  
  
Enya wondered about the castle later that day, wearing a velvet,light pink tight, medievil dress, her hair was hanging down nicely at her shoulders. The halls were quiet, not so dark, now that the sun shone through the hallway windows.It was somewhat how Enya had remembered before Jedah's death. She walked passed paintings and then reached a door, and she could hear a piano being played, from behind it. She pressed her ear to the door.  
  
She heard the Moonlight Sonnota being played. She peaked her head in and spotted Jedah playing the piano. She smiled lightly and leaned on the all, and watched Jedah play.And then Jedah looked up and saw her, immedatly, he ceased playing. Enya smiled,"I never knew you could play the piano."  
  
Jedah slowly arose and said,"It is one of my hidden talents, my lady." He said adding a slight bow to it.  
  
Enya giggled softly and wondered over to him," I wanted to know, you stick by your plans and still wish to use the fetus?"  
  
Jedah looked at her."If you would allow me to, yes." Jedah stated.  
  
Enya knodded,"You have my premission, Jedah to use it as your.what was it...Fetus of God?" Jedah knodded. Enya continued,"Very well. But my main concern, is how are you planning on getting inside the womb?"  
  
Jedah sighed and said," I have secrets that even I can not reveil to you. I will tell you, when the time is right."He said and lightly kissed her lips."When I am through with Makai, and after I create the new world,then our son can be born and then we can.what is it that is said in those books you read? Oh, yes. Happily ever after, I believe."  
  
Enya smiled and kissed Jedah,"What shall we name him, then?" She asked.  
  
Jedah thought for a moment, touching her stomach.".I really have no clue, name wise.."  
  
"..Chrisbian." Enya assumed.  
  
"That is alright, I guess."Jedah shrugged."I think Chrisbian is a great name, if you so desire to have it be that."  
  
Enya knodded,"A grand name indeed. My love." Enya said. And kissed Jedah's cheek.  
  
"My lady! My lady!" Eassy shouted, with joy, running into thr room.  
  
"What is it, Eassy?" Enya asked, in German of course."What is wrong?"  
  
"Ozum failed in his attempt to being down Aensland. His forces have been wipped out for good. They were ambushed."  
  
Jedah smiled and said."Because Lord Aensland was not there to make the wrong choice. He is dead." Jedah stated.  
  
Enya looked at him," What?"  
  
"When I was reborn, I knew about the war and how stupid Berial was. So I sort of illiminated him.OH! And while I was there, I released a succubis, the youngest daughter, I belive she was known as.Lilith, then I hired her and those bees that attacked your husband's nobles, as my helpers, regarding the souls."  
  
"That was you who sent them?"Enya asked with some surprise.  
  
" Yes. And they were also sent to get you, but not harm you."  
  
Enya knodded and turned back to Eassy,"thank you for telling me the news, Eassy."  
  
Eassy knodded, bowed slightly and left. Enya turned back to Jedah," You are in serious danger, Ozum has been working on a teleportation magic of some kind, that he could use to trick you with." "  
  
"Then I will kill him. Simple as that."Jedah said and left the room.  
  
"Jedah. Wait...you do not know how better hr is in power."She sighed and sat down on the floor.  
  
Jedah peaked back into the room,"I neeed to go into the fetus, my love."He said. Enya knodded and followed him.  
  
"When?"She asked.  
  
Jedah thought for a second then looked at her,"Now."And he kissed her deeply, and as he kissed her, his soul went into her body and into the fetus.  
  
Jedah wondered about the large womb and spotted his sleeping son. Jedah smiled and touched his leg,"Chrisbain. You are a handsome child."Jedah said with an added chuckle. Suddenly, there was a voice,"Your son is lovely, however, you will not be alive to witness his birth."Jedah smiled and said,"Ozum."  
  
The other ruler came out of hiding,holding a scythe, in one hand and a bag in the other. Jedah lifted an eyebrow and smiled,"You never learn to give up.well,then I believe I shall have to teach you, the hard way.."  
  
"Give it up demon, or I shall give your son, this,"He stated, holding the poison bottle from the bag, in his hand.  
  
Jedah's eyes widened. And so, he prepared to fight for his child's life. 


	5. Jedah VS Ozum

Chapter five:Jedah V.S Ozum  
  
Jedah and Ozum stared at one another. Jedah smiled and reached for his scythe. Ozum lept into the air, kicking him back.Jedah rolled back in the fetus, his scythe flew inches away. Jedah was about to get up, when he saw Ozum over him, holding his scythe in the air. Jedah's eyes widened, just as the scythe came down upon him, Jedah gasped and shouted,"Tower of Arogance!"  
  
And the Fetus of God disappeared and London was the new stage.  
  
Ozum kicked him, and Jedah was sent flying through the Big Ben Clock. He kept his balance on the spinning gear he had landed on.  
  
He got out a buzzsaw and readied it for an attack. He senced that Ozum was awaiting him right outside the clock. Jedah smiled and and lept right at Ozum from the inside. His weight caused Ozum to loose his balance in the air. Ozum and Jedah fell together and both hit the pavement on the London Bridge with a loud thud.  
  
Jedah arose , blood slowly dripped from the side of his head. He looked at Ozum, who arose. Jedah stood at one side of the bridge, and Ozum was on the other.  
  
Jedah lowered his buzzsaw as Ozum readied his scythe.  
  
They both ran at eachother, the blades of their weapons clashed together and sent sparks flying from one another as they came in contact.  
  
Jedah lept into the air to kick Ozum in the face. But Ozum ducked and tossed Jedah right over his head. Jedah's back hit the ground hard. He looked up and saw Ozum's scythe in the air and ready to kill him. Jedah rolled out of the way as it came down. He kicked Ozum in the back, sending him backwards slightly.  
  
Ozum growled inwardly and ran at Jedah, pinning him to the ground, nearly slashing Jedah's face, his talon only made it to his forhead before Jedah had the strength to kick Ozum off him.  
  
Then both arose. Circling eachother.  
  
Jedah and Ozum ran at eachother. No weapons were involoved.  
  
And then, Jedah lept up onto the suspension part of the bridge. Ozum followed, this time, he had his scythe in hand, swinging it at Jedah.  
  
Jedah swung around the heavy wires in order to avoid a hit from the blade of Ozum.  
  
As he swung around, he kicked Jedah hard in the face.  
  
Ozum smirked, then looked at Jedah, then lifted the blade of the scythe to the wire. Jedah shook his head, and Ozum's smile widened, he started to cut the wires. Jedah felt it, the bridge was going to collaspe. He looked down, there was water under them. Jedah lept off right in time as the bridge did collaspe.  
  
Jedah thought that, by the time he had reached the shore, he had lost Ozum.  
  
Rising from the water, Jedah tossed water off his arms, wipping his eyes, ridding them of the water. Jedah turned and looked back at the fallen bridge, or half fallen.  
  
Just then he heard the sound of ragged breathing. He knew right then, that Ozum was coming.  
  
Jedah reached for his scythe and backed up. Just then he found himself flying in the air, and he found himself gropping the edge of a building he flew into. He looked down and saw Ozum under him, standing on the ground.  
  
Just then Ozum lept into the air, and Jedah forced his body onto the roof of the building.  
  
Jedah saw a door on the roof, kicking it open, he lept down the stairwell, landing he kicked a door open. He saw several rooms, and a huge office room with different desks. Knowing that Ozum was coming, Jedah ran and hid under a desk, pulling the chair in front of his body.  
  
Ozum came in the room, he readied his scythe. Jedah's arms hugged his knees close to his body, as he tightly closed his eyes.  
  
Ozum, was now at the other end of the room.  
  
Jedah opened his eyes, then looked at his hands.  
  
Jedah bit his lower lip, then lowered on hand to the ground, as if he was aiming right at Ozum and he was.  
  
He arched his wrist and slightly seperated his slender fingers, and then he felt an energy filling him and then just like that a rocket flew from his hands.  
  
Ozum turned around, and with his scythe, he cut the rocket in half.  
  
Jedah came running at Ozum. He ducked and rolled around Ozum, rappidly leaping to his feet, he kicked Ozum then dodged Ozum's scythe, when he turned his upper body to the side, Jedah's hand gripped the scythe's blade.  
  
Squeezing it hard, time seemed to slow down as blood ran down Jedah's palm. Ozum was in shock that something had actaully surpassed his mightly scythe's blade, Jedah hand did not come off.  
  
And then with all the strength he had, Jedah,kicked Ozum hard, his grip on the scythe slipped. And as it went into the air, Jedah caught it. As Ozum nearly got to his feet, Jedah lowered the scythe's blade and nearly hit Ozum's face. But he didn't cut his head off.  
  
Jedah threw himself down and then flipped back so that he was right behind Ozum's head. Jedah placed the side of the scythe right on Ozum's neck and the forced the brute to his feet as he got to his.  
  
Jedah walked Ozum over to the window, then kicked Ozum hard in the spine. Ozum gave out a scream of pain as he was kicked out the window. Jedah watched as Ozum hit the pavement. And Jedah heard Ozum's neck break.  
  
Ozum now, lay with his back towards Jedah, one arm rested by his face, which was angled to the right. His other arm rested at his side. Blood slowly seaped from Ozum's mouth.  
  
Sighing with relief, Jedah dropped the scythe and leaned against the wall, sliding down the wall. He rested his head upon it. 


	6. The ending of my tale

Chapter six:The Ending of My Tale  
  
Enya paced back and fourth in Jedah's room. So anxious to hear what Jedah had to say about their son. Eassy appeared at the door."My lady!He is dead!" She said excitedly, in German of course.  
  
Enya took Eassy's hands,"No. He isn't. Is he?"  
  
"Yes. He was threatening to kill your baby with poison. Jedah faught, and he won."  
  
"Where is Jedah?"Enya asked.  
  
"He is on his way back to the castle now."Eassy said in reply.  
  
Enya smiled and hugged Eassy,"Ozum is dead, now my pain is free."She said.  
  
Night...  
  
Jedah flew into his room through the balcony window, and closed the doors behind him. He spotted Enya lay in his bed. He wondered over to the bed, he undressed and straddled her. Enya awoke, smiled and made love to him.  
  
Later that night...  
  
As Enya slept once more. Jedah had dressed , he hoovered over the bed. His hands behind his back, he leaned down and whispered into her ear,"This may be the last I see your beauty. Let my death come to save my world. I die for Makai. And for you, Chrisbian shall be born during my journey, and will know who his father was.A dark Messiah."  
  
He closed his eyes and let a blood tear drip from his eyes,"Enya. My beautiful love. If I live, and when this whole thing has ended, you shall be made a queen, and you will be loved and charished for all time."Touching Enya's pregnant belly he sighed,"Remember Enya, I am no one elses,just yours, your one and only Dark Messiah."And so,after he firmly pressing his lips to her, and kissed her nec.he left, his castle, perhaps forever , prehaps one day he shall return.  
  
And so the months and years rolled on, and Jedah had nearly been victorious in his quest. And as he had entered Makai once more, a scream shook the very core of his head. While this happened, Enya sat up in her bed, her legs spred open and sweat damped her brow.Midwives stood by her and helped her to deliver. Jedah knew it was time.  
  
"Make it stop! He is clawing my insides!" Enya screamed out in pain.  
  
"There's a head, my lady! Proclaimed one of the midwives. Jedah huddled under his wings and pulled his knees close to his chest. And closed his eyes. It pained him not to be there to comfort her as his son as being born, and causing Enya the worst pain.He had nearly forgotten that he himself, had caused his mother great pain as he was being born. Darkangels always do bring such suffering to their mothers.  
  
And then Jedah's mind soon came at ease as a baby's cry went through his ears,"It's a boy!" Shouted the midwife holding the new born.  
  
Enya threw her head back, panting. Jedah sighed and arose. And smiled lightly.  
  
Enya sat up, and reached for her and Jedah's son. He had calmed down and now was wrapped up in a blanket. Enya smiled and kissed his forhead.She looked up at the cealing and smiled lightly,"Jedah, your son is here."  
  
By sunset, Jedah had entered his castle gates.He looked up at a window, and saw Eassy."Your son is born, my lord."She said. Jedah ran inside.  
  
Entering his room. He spotted a small cradle, and leaned down. He gazed at his sleeping son. Lightly kissing his soft cheek.He asked Eassy,"Where is Enya?"  
  
"She is sitting over on the hill, over that way, my lord."She said, bowed an left.  
  
The grassy hill....  
  
Enya sat on a rock, her hair blew off and on her face. She smiled lightly as when she was beginning to hear hoofbeats, she knew Jedah had returned to her side. She turned and smiled as Jedah rode up to her, on a large black horse.  
  
"Jedah."She said with joy, arising, she ran into his arms.  
  
"Enya."Jedah whispered, holding her tightly."Enya.My beautiful Enya."  
  
Jedah sighed with relif that he was once again holding her."I did what I could. Makai is saved."He whispered.Enya smiled and looked at him. Jedah slowly caressed her face."God,you are so beautiful. I long to make love to you."He murumered into her ear.  
  
Enya smiled and let him sweep her up in his arms and carry her to his horse. "My hero."She said sarcastically.  
  
Jedah chuckled. And kissed her,"Will you marry me?"He asked. Slipping a skull with a diamond in it's mouth, onto her finger."This ring belonged to my mother. And I want you, to wear it."  
  
"Jedah, I love you. And I want to spend forever with you. By yourside. I want to have more of your kids,I want to make you happy."She said and threw her arms around him. Kissing him full in the mouth.Jedah responded ardently. Relieved to feel her lips once more.  
  
The End, perhaps.... Give me godd reviews and the sequel with more of the Darkstalkers will come 


End file.
